Wheeler of Love
by Artful Doodler
Summary: My first lemon. Please R&R.


The bell rings signalling the end of a school day. Naomi and her friend Tea go to their lockers to collect their coats and books their need for their homework. After that, Naomi and Teas linked arms and walked out of school. The girls see their other friends Yugi, Joey and Tristan leaning against the railing by the school gates. The boys see them and Joey waves at them causing Naomi to blush furiously, but gave back a small wave. She has had the biggest crush of Joey since junior high. He was the most funny and charming guy she had ever met. Naomi and Tea walk across the school grounds towards the boys.

"Hey, guys," Naomi and Tea said in unison.

"Hey, Naomi. Hey, Tea," the guys say.

"So what are you guys up to?" Tea asks.

"We're gonna hang out at the Game Shop," said Yugi. "Wanna come?"

"Sure!" says Naomi.

"OK," said Tea.

"I hope your Grandpa has some new cards out," said Joey.

"Let's go and find out," Yugi said to Joey.

Naomi, Tea and the boys walked from the school to the Game Shop.

A few hours later, it started raining when Naomi came out of the Game Shop – a steady stream turning Domino City to a grey, soggy mess. Since she had no umbrella, Naomi shielded her head with a notebook as she ran home and within minutes, she reached the front door to her house.

Naomi turns her key in the lock and stepped inside, where it was warm and cosy. She locked the door, and she settled back, allowing herself a luxurious sigh.

As she squeezes the water from her hair, she sees that the light has been left on in the hall. Naomi switches it off as she went upstairs. She dumps her books and bag on her bedroom and went to the bathroom to have a shower. She turns on the shower knob and as she waits for the warm to warm up, she strips off all her clothing. The stream escapes from the shower as she steps into the stall and relaxes her muscles under the pulsing hot water.

After her shower, she wraps her body with a towel and makes her way back to her bedroom. Naomi was so tired; she didn't even bother to brush her teeth. She simply pulled on some new knickers and a black satin night shirt and climbed into bed. An unexpected chill breeze swept in the half open window and a branch creaked outside, but Naomi's arms and legs were already heavy with sleep and it seems too much trouble to get out of bed and close the window.

The moon rose and made dark shadows in the room. Suddenly Naomi woke with a start. Someone was standing by the window – Joey, the moon painting his hair silver. Hastily, Naomi slid out of bed. "Jeez," she whispered, stunned. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Through the window," he explained. "I climbed the tree, ran along the roof, and here I am!"

Naomi shivered. She supposed the cold chill was from the shock. It wasn't every night that she woke up to find a boy in her room. "You have to leave," she says abruptly.

"I can't," said Joey.

"Why not?"

He drew closer. He gently pushes Naomi back onto her bed. Slowly he drew her down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Because of this…," he said quietly, and there was only the soft patter of rain…

And Joey's lips, soft… soft upon hers…

"Joey, stop," she murmured, her hand pushed against his chest. Not wanting to stop, wanting to stop, her eyes confused.

Naomi was acutely aware of his closeness now… his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head so he could look at her.

"I like you since the first time I saw you, Naomi. You were so honest and open… so cute… and I felt like I really wanted to get to know you better."

She felt the colour rise in her cheeks at intense scrutiny. "You… you never told me you liked me."

His head moved slightly. "You had boys chasing you left, right and centre – including dice-boy, Duke Devlin. It didn't seem important enough to tell you. And anyway, it's in the past… now."

His lips closed over hers. Naomi caught her breath as his body pressed her gently down on her bed. He was so strong, yet so tender and after an endless kiss, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh, Naomi…," said Joey, and kisses her again.

As they kiss, Joey slides his hand down the side of her body to her inner thigh and starts to rub it slowly. A small moan escapes from her mouth, letting Joey to slide his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Naomi pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the floor.

Joey stops for a moment and pulls back for breath. He removes his T-shirt, revealing his toned chest and sculpted stomach. Looking (and liking! ^.^) at what she sees, she slowly, but lightly rub his muscular body. Joey closes his eyes at her touch and lets out a small, low moan. He opens his eyes and leans in and starts kissing my neck, pausing to suck and gently bite while fondling her breasts through the material of her night shirt.

Naomi moans softly as she ran her fingers through Joeys blond hair.

He stops and pulls back, looking down at her with his puppy brown eyes. Suddenly, Joey rips open her night shirt: buttons flying everywhere, in every direction.

He licks his lips as he stares at her breasts, while she blushes scarlet. He smirks and leans down to her left breast, taking a nipple in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around her nipple, making it hard as a rock, while massing her other breast.

"Joey…," Naomi moans, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

She feels something big and hard pressing against her inner thigh, making her pussy wet with arousal.

Joey pulls away and looks at Naomi's flustered face. He smiles as he pulls down her knickers and tosses them across the room, leaving her naked beneath him. He cups her pussy with his hand, rubbing it gently before slipping a finger inside her.

Naomi gasps and moans, as Joey pushes his finger in and out of her, while kissing her neck. He slips second finger, causing her to moan louder.

Suddenly, she moans loudly and arches her back as she cums on Joey's fingers. Joey pulls out his fingers and licks off her juices.

"God, you taste good," he says. "And I want more."

He goes up to her lips and kisses them before moving down to her breasts, over her stomach to her pussy. Joey gently spreads her legs apart, before plunging his tongue inside.

"Aah!" Naomi moaned.

"This is amazing. You're flooding erotic nectar," said Joey, before stirring his tongue into her insides.

"Oh no… Don't say such naughty things… Ahhh!" Naomi moans, indicating the sensational bolts of pleasure taking possession of her body.

Licking slowly, in circles around her slick, swollen clit, Joey flatten his tongue against it and moved like a paroled butterfly liberated from its cocoon.

Naomi starts bucking her hips, trying to fight the upcoming orgasm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! HAAAAA!"

Naomi shoots a river of hot, salty juices from her hot spot, nearly drowning Joey with what he couldn't drink.

Joey gets off the bed and pulls down his pants and boxers to reveal his hard, erected cock. Naomi gasped and blushed at the size of it. Joey climbs back on top of her, his cock pulsating madly against her pussy, begging for entrance.

"Be gentle!" she says.

Joey chuckles "Don't worry. You're in good hands."

Joey kissed her mouth. Naomi deepened the kiss, getting lost in his mouth until she felt a sharp pain. "Stop."

Joey still immediately. "It's OK, babe. I'll get it in and then it'll be all over."

She nodded, burying her head in his shoulder. Joey's cock was enormous. The pain mounted, but he took it slowly, taking the cue from her reactions.

She snuck a look at his face. "You OK?"

"You feel so good." He kissed her neck. "I want to make you feel so good." He smiled at her. "There. It's all in."

Naomi lay beneath him, getting accustomed to his penis inside her. "Move a little."

He withdrew, but stopped when she winced. "No, keep going."

He started moving inside her, slowly at first. Naomi could tell he was straining to stay in control with himself. "Thank you for your patience," she murmured.

He started thrusting faster. Somewhere along the way, the pain dulled. Naomi realized she actually felt good. No orgasm loomed on the horizon, but the sensations were bearable.

Joey pulled her legs around his waist, dipping deeper into her. His breath got more tugged and shallow.

"Cum with your eyes open," he urged. "The orgasm will be more intense."

Naomi listened, and then shudders and staggers like a punch-drunk boxer, then screams while soaking his cock with her waterfall. She then reaches around and gripped his back as he shuddered and shot his cum inside her.

"Oh God! That was good," he mumbled.

His body felt so drained as he collapsed on top of her. After a few moments of silence, he pulled out of her body. He smiled at her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"That was fun," she said after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, it was."

He pulls Naomi to his body and she rested her head on his chest, hearing nothing but his heartbeat. She snuggles up in his warm embrace and her eyes drifted closed, feeling herself slipping into that good sex sleep zone.


End file.
